


Rider of Steel

by Psyga315



Series: Kamen Rider Ghost Drabbles [17]
Category: Kamen Rider 1 (Movie)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Lawyers, Metal Gear References, Minor Character Death, Obvious Evil Lawyer Joke Is Obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Hongo could stop Nova Shocker, he has to fight lawyers who called him out on ripping off Superman's thing of reviving in a movie released around Easter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rider of Steel

As Hongo emerged from the fires, revived as a new man, he was ready to take on the wrath of Nova Shocker. However, a black van arrived by the Tenkuuji household. Two lawyers went out of the car and approached the reborn Kamen Rider.

“Yes, um… Mr. Takeshi Hongo?” One of the lawyers asked. Hongo raised his eyebrow. “We’re with DC Films and we have a cease and desist order placed on you.” He said.

“… What?” He asked.

“Superman already did the overtly symbolic coming back from the dead appropriately timed to Easter schtick. He’s suing you for copying it.” They said.

“… I see. At the end of the day, the true enemy isn’t Shocker… It’s you guys!” Hongo readied himself. “RIDER… HENSHIN!” And with that, he transformed into that steroid version of Kamen Rider Ichigo. He rider punched one of the lawyers so hard, he exploded twice.

“H-How did you do that!?” The lawyer shouted.

“ **Nano machines, son.** ” Hongo said. He then leaped in the air and rider kicked the other lawyer. The lawyer stood for a moment and shrugged.

“It’s a living.” He then fell over and exploded. Hongo, having killed the menace, went to fight Nova Shocker.


End file.
